when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Primid
"Oh no! Primids! God, these guys wanted to destroy my village! Where the heck do they come from!? Shadow Bugs?! Well, I'd rather call the exterminator to gas out those darn Shadow Bugs. So, if I kill that stupid Primid in the face, maybe the Subspace Army will weaken, Primid by Primid! Yeah, hopefully. Seriously" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Second Subspace Emissary Primid, (Japanese: Purimu, Prim in Japan), are the foot soldiers of the Subspace Army in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary mode. First appearing at Midair Stadium, they appear as common enemies and are the most frequently encountered enemies in the Subspace Emissary. The Primids attack by jabbing at the character with their fist. The damage caused by Primids depends on the difficulty. The Primids also have the ability to jump to other platforms and areas. Most Primids can be defeated by one or two smash attacks. The Primids also appear in many different variations. Each type of Primid has its own trophy that can be collected with the use of a trophy stand. Primids can be looked at as Subspace Emissary seeds because they bring other species of Subspace enemies into existence. Primids behave in a robotic type of way in terms of their thought process which is cold and calculating. Primids follow orders from their superiors and they are usually found standing guard, marching, or patrolling whatever area they happen to be in until they encounter an enemy. When they do, they will not hesitate to attack and while they are easy to beat one at a time, they are dangerous in a group so take them down quickly. On lower difficulties, Primids can be completely idle for periods of time; you can be right in front of them and they won't attack, or on stages that you can fall off of, they might run right off of the stage. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away,they still are foot soldiers of Tabuu and Subspace Army. In the siege of Kassala, they will be starting attack at Werner Werman and the Werman Reich as their greater enemy, and with the Rah-Rah-Robot as their greatest enemy, which can help Tabuu to complete kill all of the Grand Alliance allies and all of the Global Liberation Union allies. When they deployed for the first time in World War III, they will kill all human enemies with the ability to support and protect Tabuu. Also, they will use sci-fi weapons for an ability to attack at Rah-Rah-Robot and her other allies, especially the Buttertoast Alliance (mainly Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union and other allies ). Also, they will use sci-fi vehicles and captured military vehicles. They will also destroy Operation Buttertoast by using Operation Subspace, which would use Subspace bombs to destroy every Grand Alliance major city. When Tabuu died and Bill Cipher attacks at the Rah-Rah-Robot, they will return to Earth] for making 3 (three) new leaders for the now-divided Subspace Army. After the North African Crisis, they will create three new factions: the First Subspace Order (led by Bill Cipher and Irene Engel), the New Subspace Army (led by Lola Loud and Lisa Loud), and the Free Subspace Army (led by Ralphie Tennelli, Lana Loud and Lily Loud). In their outfits, they will wear a modern military uniform, but they can use the following weapons: an MP40, a Wieger StG-940, an AK-47, a Dragunov SVD, an RPG-7, a Luger P08, a Mossberg 500, a Panzerfaust, an electric knife and a few of F1 grenades. In battle, they will attack at enemies, but they can be starting to fight against enemies. Now they will fight for themselves, Tabuu, the Subspace Army, North Korea, Qatar, Tamim bin Hamad Al Thani and th Coalition of the Red Star. Category:Units